


Divide Et Impera

by rubydragon16



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Future Fic, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, everyone loves haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragon16/pseuds/rubydragon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto: ‘Haru-chan’</p><p>Rin: ‘Haru’</p><p>Sousuke: ‘Nanase’</p><p>Haruka: *Gulp*</p><p>Read at your own risk.</p><p>Alternative Title: Call My Name When You Come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide Et Impera

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike anything I’ve ever written before.
> 
> Half-tempted to publish this under another name, but then I figured what would be the point. I’d still know it was me… 
> 
> You know the scene in “Tangled”, where Flynn Rider is battling with a frying pan against Maximus, the horse, who has a sword in his mouth? And Flynn says, “--This has GOT to be the strangest thing I’ve ever done.” 
> 
> That’s how I feel right about now.
> 
> You have been warned…
> 
> Title Translation: Latin-Divide and Conquer

~*~*~*~*~*

“Haru,” Makoto murmured, brushing his lips lightly against Haruka’s neck. “You’re so beautiful.” He inhaled deeply, resting his mouth against his slightly damp skin for the briefest of moment. “So beautiful,” he repeated dreamily. He sighed, as he pulled away slowly and crouched at the base of Haru’s bed, merely drinking in the view displayed in front of him. “Don’t you think so, Yamazaki-kun?”

“Hmmm,” came the muffled response, as Sousuke’s head emerged from behind Haru’s back, and pressed his lips onto Haru’s bare shoulder. “I can see why Rin was always so taken with you, Nanase.” He laid a cheek against Haru’s shoulder blades, and stole a glance at Rin who was sitting on the chair across the room. He flashed him a demure smile. “Right, Rin?”

Rin scoffed quietly and stood up slowly; almost predator-like he approached Haru’s knelt position. “I’m surprised it took you long enough to catch on, Sousuke,” he replied blithely, cupping Haru’s chin in his hand and tilting his head up so he could look directly at him. “Haru’s always had the gift to captivate everyone,” he continued softly, caressing his cheek gently. “Why else do you think we’re here?”

 _‘How did this happen?’_ Haru’s face flushed a deep shade of red, as Rin pushed him down, coaxing Sousuke to slide over to the other side of the bed, and rested his head atop of the pillows.

 _“Is this a dream?”_ Haruka wondered vaguely, as Sousuke wrapped his arm around his slim waist, and shifted his body into a sideways position. His mind was a complete blank, as he looked at what was transpiring in front of him.  _‘How was it even possible that Makoto, Rin, **AND** Yamazaki had suddenly appeared at his house, completely unexpected, unannounced, and acting entirely out of character, if this was not a dream?’_

“Trust me Haru,” Makoto’s voice interrupted his thoughts. He shifted his frame upwards towards Haru, his clothed body tickling his bare stomach, and hovered over his face, his green eyes sparkling hungrily. “This is no dream,” he assured him, outlining the side of his face lightly, and then running a strong hand through his wet hair.

_‘Damn Makoto, and his mind reading skills.’_

“Then, why?” Haru had reclaimed his voice, wincing at the weakness in his tone. Makoto looked surprised, as he slowly returned to the foot of the bed. Rin and Sousuke exchanged glances, as Haru glanced up at the ceiling, too flustered to look at their expressions as he asked the question that was weighing heavily on him.

“Why are you doing this?” he hesitantly asked aloud, again not trusting the meaning of his words.

Rin tilted his head at him. “What?”

Haru’s face flamed with embarrassment, as he gestured awkwardly to the current situation they were in. The three of them, still fully clothed, while he was completely devoid of all decency. “This,” he replied uncertainly, his voice uncharacteristically high-pitched and wavering. “The three of you, here, -doing this-I mean,” his voice trailed off, as Rin low out a low laugh followed by Sousuke chuckling and tightening his grip around him.

“Oh Haru-chan,” Makoto trailed a lingering finger up his leg till his knee. “Do you **NOT** want this?”

Haru raised an eyebrow at the question. “I-“

“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity,” Rin informed him, as if stating the obvious made all the difference. “When **AND** where else will you find three people who are willing to give you the greatest time of your life?” His eyes teased him wickedly.

“Besides,” Sousuke breathed into the crook of his neck, “The four of us will be graduating tomorrow,” he mumbled into his skin. “Think of this as a graduating gift.” Rin and Makoto nodded in the affirmative. Haruka was certain the blush that had started on his cheeks had spread over his entire body by now.

“Why?” he asked again to no one in particular, just not trusting the situation entirely, **_or_** their intentions, for that matter.

“Because,” Makoto answered for them, as Rin joined them on the bed _(honestly, when did his bed become a quadruple-size bed?)_

“You complete us,” he finished, just as he kissed the inside of his left thigh, sending an electric jolt through Haru’s stomach. Haru gasped involuntarily. “Aah, Mak- “

“You know we’ll make you feel good, “ Rin cut in, lying on the side of the bed next to him, his head propped up on one elbow, as he traced a long finger down Haru’s toned stomach, and then towards the sides of his hips.  “Good thing you were taking a bath when we **did** come, Haru,” he joked. “It saved us the trouble of stripping you.” He paused. “Not that you would have complained, anyway.”

“And you’ll never forget this for as long as you live, Nanase,” Sousuke reaffirmed solemnly, as he hooked one leg around Haru’s from behind, and then without a single warning slipped a slick finger into his hole, causing Haru to jump, startled at the sudden intrusion.

“Shh-Haru, relax,” Rin soothed softly, “It’ll feel better if you relax.” He patted his hair gently. “Don’t you trust us?”

Haru exhaled sharply, his brows knotted tightly; as he tried to adjust to the new and uncomfortable position he was in. An unfamiliar heat was emitting from behind him, and was slowly spreading over his skin—almost scorching him. “ _You_ -not so much,” he breathed deeply, “Makoto---“ A startled yelp escaped him all of a sudden, as he lifted his head wearily and saw the top of Makoto’s head bending low, and flicking his tongue teasingly over the tip of his throbbing cock. He roughly gritted his teeth against his bottom lip, as a burst of unwanted pleasure pooled in the pit of his stomach, his hips responding by grinding against Rin’s body in a frenzied need.

_‘Or maybe not Makoto either.’_

**“HEY!”** Rin protested, as he looked down at Makoto with a frown on his face. “Makoto, you can’t have a head start before Sou and me. And **I** wanted to do that to him.”

Makoto simply hummed silently, his mouth still curled around Haru’s length, a slender fingernail marking a circle into Haru’s hipbone. Haru gave a stifled groan when he pulled away and smacked his lips suggestively. “Sorry, Rin,” he apologized, though he didn’t look the slightest bit sorry. “But, isn’t the saying, **‘All’s fair in love and war’?** ” His eyes twinkled. “Or should I say, ‘In tongue and fingers’? Besides,” He shifted himself into a more comfortable position between Haru’s sprawled legs, and seductively inhaled Haru’s scent, eliciting a soft moan from Haru. “It’s not my fault you drew the short end of the straw,” he added uncaringly.

 _‘Short straw?’_ Haru wondered vaguely, too lost to pay attention to what they were referring to. The new sensations sweeping over his body seemed to have taken total control of all his senses; he felt himself unconsciously push against Sousuke, as he felt his finger narrowly skim over his sweet spot.

Rin scoffed unperturbed. “So what if I only get the chance at Haru’s upper part?” he grumbled to himself. He traced a finger around Haru’s bud, drawing Haru’s attention back towards him.  “I bet I could make Haru come, screaming my name, without even actually having me enter him. Or if I didn’t even touch him there, for that matter.” He squeezed his nipple tight between his thumb and index finger, jerking Haru’s body upwards against him. “Isn’t that right, Haru?” he cooed slyly. Haru could only manage another weak whimper, as Sousuke chose at that very moment to insert another moist finger into his hole, scissoring him wide open from behind.

 **“Really?”** Sousuke’s tone was disbelieving. “Is that a challenge?” He roughly nipped Haru’s earlobe, his teeth puncturing the fragile skin- not enough to draw blood- but still enough to bring tears to Haru’s eyes. _‘There **really** was no end to it,’ _he realized, wincing at the pain.

Rin bared his fangs, a mischievous grin forming on his face. “Only if you feel challenged by it,” he responded off-handedly, running a casual hand through his hair, the grin growing wider.

Makoto snorted, and pressed his face against the inner part of Haru’s thigh. “And what makes you think it won’t be my name he calls out?” he muttered, his words tickling Haru’s already sensitive to touch skin.

“Or _mine,_ by the time I’m done,” Sousuke added, removing his fingers from his hole and curving a large hand around Haru’s ass and squeezing it firmly. Haru let out another involuntarily sob, feeling the absence of being full. “He’ll be begging for more, won’t you be, Haru?” he whispered huskily into the nape of his neck.

“You took the words right out of my mouth, Sousuke.” Rin sat up and caressed Haru’s chest with his hands, roaming all over before resting atop his erect nipples and coiling his fingers around them. “So I guess, there’s only one way to find out,” he drawled.

 “You’ll be a good boy, won’t you, Haru? And let us have some fun?” Makoto asked so innocently, Haru almost laughed at the supposed naïveté Makoto was feigning.

“So,” Rin purred, “You game?” Haru’s mind was already too fuddled to make any sound judgment, but he read in his expression- **knew then and there** \--- he was in for it.

 **REALLY** in for it.

“I---“

“Enough talk,” Sousuke said in an almost snarl, and then without another thought-without a moment’s warning, inserted two slick digits back into his flaming hole.  Haru squeaked unexpectedly, cringing at the strange noises he was being forced to make, and gripped the sheet fiercely. He squeezed his eyes shut in a vain attempt to adjust his body to the new found intrusion---and braced himself for the onslaught that was yet to come.

Or he thought he did.

Rin lowered his lips and twirled them around his one nipple, moistening it with his tongue; all the while his one hand thumbed his other bud flat between his fingers. Haru could only moan incoherently when Rin would remove his tongue to allow himself a chance to breathe, and the cold air would hit his sensitive and slightly numb bud.

 _‘How did I get myself into this?’_ he wondered again hazily, when Makoto’s tongue returned itself to his aching cock and flicked over his tip, slow and teasing, and then traveled further down along his skin, and then back up slow and deliberately.

 “Aah,” an unconscious moan escaped him, as his fingers forcefully clawed their way through Makoto’s hair, scraping his scalp sharply, and earning a hiss from Makoto. “Sorry,” he apologized, breathing heavily. Makoto looked up at him, his brows knitted in deep concentration, his mouth still full of his length, his cheeks flushed, slight traces of saliva dripping down his chin, and still, “Good enough to eat,” Haru murmured huskily.

Makoto’s eyes smiled, as he rubbed the slit of his cock gently, and hummed something incoherent against his flesh, but Haru understood perfectly what he was attempting to say.

 _‘No, you are,’_ his eyes spoke lovingly to him, and Haru **still** blushed furiously at the statement.

“Hey,” Rin’s voice interrupted their exchange. He pinched his stomach hard enough to leave a bruise, forcefully diverting Haru’s attention back towards him. “No mind games with Makoto,” he chided fiercely. Haru exhaled sharply, as he pressed the top of his chest against him. “At least, not when I’m around,” he breathed into his ear, just as Makoto bit down sharply into the fragile flesh under his cock.

He let out a broken, strangled noise, completely foreign to him. “Mak-“ he had barely uttered it, before Sousuke’s teeth sunk into his shoulder, as if branding him as his own. “What the-“ he seethed, before inhaling deeply, as Sousuke tenderly soothed the pain away with a tender wipe of his tongue.

“No names, Nanase,” he murmured into the crook of his shoulder in a surprisingly gentle tone. He paused, as he trailed a long finger down the small of his back, before again cupping his ass between his hands and giving it a severe squeeze. “At least, not yet,” he added, before returning his fingers in him from behind, causing Haru to arch his back painfully, shivers running up his spine, trying to escape the intrusion in such a sensitive area. But, his efforts were futile, as Rin immediately pinned him down from the side of the bed, he’d been lying on.

“Where do you think you’re going, Haru?” he asked, as his lips curved into a wicked grin.

“Hmm,” Haru mumbled, panting breathlessly, as he willed himself to suppress the shudders breaking through his bones, his body shaking violently in the attempt.

Rin clicked his tongue disapprovingly. He leaned forward, and grazed his teeth against his cheek. “You know you could never get away from me,” he said lustfully, his voice barely a whisper. “Why do you think you were always running after me?”

Haru snorted, as his body calmed down. “I beg to dif—“ Rin swiftly caught his lips between his, drowning out the rest of his answer. Swallowing his gasp of surprise, he melted into the kiss, as he reached up and snaked one hand through Rin’s silky mane, a low guttural groan escaping his throat.

“Hey!” Makoto protested, forgetting what he’d been doing to Haru’s cock, and folded his arms across his chest. “No kissing,” he said pointedly.

Rin broke away and rested his forehead against Haru’s, silently waiting as Haru regained control of his breathing, whimpering all the while. He turned and faced Makoto with a wicked gleam in his eyes, licking his lips suggestively.

“Why _EVER_ not?” he asked with an unconvincing innocent expression on his face. “Didn’t we decide-well, rather **divide** \- it amongst themselves?” He gestured towards himself. “Top-“ he pointed at Makoto- “Bottom and-“ he gave a nod in the direction of Sousuke, who seemed completely absorbed in what he was doing. “Back,” he ended firmly. “Pretty much covers the basics, don’t you think?” He smirked and tweaked Haru’s sensitive bud absent-mindedly. “Besides,” he went on, “— **‘it’s not my fault, I drew the short end of the straw.’** ”

Something clicked into place in Haru’s mind. _‘So that’s what they had been talking about,’_ he registered numbly, as he felt his heart beat calm down for the briefest of moments.

Makoto pouted, as he smoothed the skin at the V of Haru’s hips. “You like playing dirty, don’t you Rin?”

“I’m sorry, but weren’t you the one who said, **‘All’s fair in tongues and fingers?’** ” Rin retorted with a scoff. “And yes,” he murmured almost to himself, “Things are about to get **very dirty** around here.”

Haru gasped, raw and throaty, when he felt a third finger slide into him, the knuckles buried deep inside of him, and pushing themselves upwards against his prostrate. Sousuke’s fingers roughly teased his sweet spot again and again, and Haru nearly doubled over at the sudden sensation. At the same time Makoto curled his hand around his throbbing cock and gave it a swift pump, before grazing the underside of his slit, at the very instant, Rin swooped down and circled his tongue around his erect nipple and suckled down hard, as if he were milking him---milking him for all he was worth. 

Haruka dug his fingers into the sheets, clenching and unclenching them into tight fists, his fingernails digging so fiercely into his palm, he could feel his skin tearing. So torturous--so **damn** good.  Those lips. Whose fingers… Their movements were slow and deliberate, then frantic and fast-paced each eager to outdo the other, each the one hoping, knowing in their hearts that they would be the victors. His legs were beginning to feel like lead, so heavy, his body yearning for some satisfaction and the pit of his stomach searching for release. But none of them seemed to be ready to relent _or_ yield, **_or_** give him that pleasure. 

Not yet, anyway.

 “Oh Haru,” Makoto broke his contact from his, smearing his precum along the side of his thigh. He wrote a word-maybe a number, Haru couldn’t tell, into his skin. “You taste,” he sighed heavily, “You taste-“ he didn’t finish, as he chose at that moment to lean forward and trace his tongue along the trail he’d made, causing Haru to moan uncontrollably. He stuffed his fist into his mouth, trying in vain to smother the shaky sobs that were coming from somewhere deep inside of him. He could only weep  when Makoto drew away, and looked at him, his green eyes dark with desire…and greed. He sighed almost sleepily. “You taste like mackerel and chocolate,” he gushed softly, and without waiting for a reply, he curled his tongue back around his awaiting cock, his breath hot and heavy, almost burning. White stars danced in Haru’s eyes, as he flung his head back, the feeling overwhelming-overpowering.

 **“Really?”** Sousuke spoke, abandoning his intrusions into Haru’s hole.  “Let me have a taste.” And before Haru could fully understand what he’d meant by those words, he felt something cold and foreign scrape his rim.

 **“Aah—Yamaz--“** he yelped, but it was swallowed by Rin crushing his lips against his, almost bruising-drinking in his surprise-cutting off his alarm. Haru clutched the front of his shirt, gripped it tightly between his fingers, as Sousuke’s tongue devoured him from behind, Makoto’s tongue lapped up at his seeping cum, and Rin tasted his saliva. He was gasping for breath, sweat forming at the base of his neck, when Rin finally released him, and yanked him up by his drenched hair, but not enough to prevent Makoto and Sousuke to halt what they were doing.

“Didn’t we tell you **‘no names’**?” Rin scolded sharply, running his lips down his neck, wiping away the trail of sweat. “Or do we _need_ to remind you again?”

“Remind me,” Haru pleaded, attempting to roll his hips into the waves of desire pulsating through him.

 A slow calculated grin spread across Rin’s face, a playful glint gleaming in his crimson eyes. “You remind me of a cat sometimes, Haru, you know that? I guess that’s why Makoto likes them so much.” He squeezed his nipple teasingly. “Are you enjoying this, Haru?” Rin asked huskily, watching Haru moan achingly, arching his back awkwardly, as his lips airily touched his neck. “Are you feeling pleasure?” he murmured, sliding his teeth into the crook of his shoulder and pierced his skin, drawing blood.

Haru bit the inside of his mouth as desperately tried to stifle the groan that he wanted to cry out, tossing his head to the side, as if, God forbid-he **wanted** Rin to go on. This was **NOT** pleasure. It was being torn apart, and slowly being put back together. Then being reassembled and then once again being ripped apart. And still, strangely, Haru didn’t want it to stop.

“You have such a nice tight ass, Nanase,” Sousuke’s lips complimented him from afar, still pressed firmly into the center of his ass. Haru squeezed his eyes shut, as Sousuke outlined the edge of it with rough fingers and then spread his cheeks wide. He moaned as another wave of shudders crashed over him, as Sousuke sucked slowly and teasingly at his hole. “I can see why Rin was always chasing after you,” he observed admiringly. “And you **DO** taste like mackerel, and-“he swiped his rim again, swirling his tongue around all the curves, before saying, “and mackerel,” he confirmed, eliciting a smothered laugh from Makoto.

Haru blinked his eyes back to reality. Rin lingered his lips into the crook of Haru’s neck. “Let me see what they’re talking about,” he mumbled lazily. He tilted his head upwards, and traced the side of Haru’s jaw, “-and allow me to change that.” Haru didn’t have the strength or desire to fight back, as Rin nudged his pliant lips open, and then he was kissing him, slow and steady, his tongue roaming over every crevice of his mouth, his lips branding him as his own.

“Hmmm,” he murmured, finally pulling away from him, and really not addressing anyone in particular. “Haru does taste like mackerel,” he agreed softly. He smirked and touched Haru’s bruised lips lightly. “And now me,” he added with a hint of smugness in his voice.

“Mmm,’ Sousuke mumbled, his one hand reaching along the curve of his back and impaling it with fierce bruises, and then returning three of his fingers back into his gaping hole, finger-fucking him raw, grazing his sweet spot occasionally, sending sparks all along his taut spine.

“Stay there!” Haru’s frantic plea startled him, but he didn’t care if he had to beg, as Sousuke’s finger swept over his sweet spot deliberately.

“What’d you say?” Sousuke cooed teasingly, as he pumped harder from the back. “You say something, Nanase?” He clenched his ass cheeks with his free hand. Haruka could only bury his head into his pillow, swallowing the shuddering sobs he was so desperately trying to hide. “You’re so tight around my fingers,” he said, “Literally eating me up, aren’t you Nanase?”

 “Ngh—Fuck!“ Haru gasped for air-like a fish out of water- and he winced inwardly at the vulnerability of his voice- the aching defenselessness he was exhibiting. He reached a shaking hand up and ran it weakly through Rin’s silky mane, the other hand weaving behind and nudging Sousuke’s head slightly closer against him, his fingernails clawing his scalp. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t fight it off-the desire to have more. _The need to have it all._

 “No, Haru,” Rin laughed lightly. He extended Haru’s arm away from him, and planted quick heated kisses along his arm. “That’s what we’re doing to you…In our own ways, of course.”

“Damn,” he cursed hoarsely, as Makoto’s teeth scraped underneath his slit. He let out a vulgar mewl, tearing at the sheets, abandoning Sousuke’s hair and tearing at Makoto’s hair, urging and still needing him to do more.

“Haru, you make the most incredible noises,” Rin complimented lazily, still almost reverently rubbing and sucking at his nipples, making them wet and pliant beneath his palms, so much more, that it was becoming unbearable-the heat of his touch burning him. His hips jerked upright on its own volition, but he collapsed backwards against Sousuke’s firm position, as Makoto kneaded calming circles into his hipbones, all the while never ignoring his growing hard erection.

“I---“ he wanted to speak, but could not. His throat, dry and spent, his voice merely a hoarse whispered plea. Haru had never felt so vulnerable, so defenseless, and yet still so desirable. His back was aching, his legs were throbbing, his eyes burning, and every muscle in his body was being stretched and pulled. And still, he didn’t want it to stop. It was uncomfortable, with his back leaning only against Sousuke’s chest for support, and his legs spread to their max in order for Makoto to situate himself between them, while his own torso was at the mercy of Rin’s devouring fingers and lips.

His eyes were half-lidded, but even then, Haru could see the saliva dribbling down Makoto’s chin, his face flushed, his eyes closed, as he rocked his head back and forth, ever so eager to give him the ultimate satisfaction.

A hot moan suddenly fell from his lips, and he bit viciously into his palm to stifle it in time, but Makoto-the ever sweet and kind Makoto heard it.

“Haru-chan, Gomen,” Makoto’s voice filled with concern, as he released his throbbing slightly wet cock and tenderly rubbed calming circles into the side of his hips. Haru whined involuntarily, thinking, _‘Damn Makoto and his ever-loving, ever polite disposition.’_

 “This can’t be comfortable for you,” he said worriedly, his face drenched with sweat, his lips swollen, and his voice slightly hoarse.  Sousuke and Rin, completely absorbed in their own ministrations, seemed oblivious to their exchange of words, as Haru extended a hand and caressed his cheek feebly, wiping away the wetness from the corner of his mouth. He shook his head stiffly. “No, just—“his voice cracked, and he swallowed deeply. “Don’t stop,” he pleaded weakly. Makoto’s face relaxed into an understanding smile, and his eyes lit up, as if saying _‘whatever you say, Haru-chan.’_

Then, with two fingernails, he traced the vein along his already throbbing and leaking cock, and then swallowed his erection-hard and whole, sending Haru falling against Sousuke’s frame, silently screaming. He bit down his bottom lip hard, tasting the metallic sting of blood, as he thrashed against the bed, frantically searching for a way out. But he was still forcibly pinned down, Rin’s one hand against one side of his hip, while Sousuke’s hands crushed his flesh from behind against his own lips, each trying to savor the moment, bring him the greatest pleasure, the most delightful satisfaction.  He tried to rock his hips to match each of their thrusts, trying to get in synch with their well-timed movements, but they were speaking a language of their own.

 _‘Graduating gift, yeah right--,’_ he thought numbly. _‘More like, graduating to the other side of hell.’_

“Haru,” Rin moaned almost drunkenly against his taut nipple, his one hand buried in his sweat-streaked hair. “Haru,” he growled again, as Haru faintly heard the sloppy slurps of Sousuke’s tongue darting frantically around his rim, occasionally trailing a lazy finger up and down his quivering spine. He cupped his one ass cheek between his firm grasp, sending a tingling sensation directly to his aching cock, which was still enveloped between Makoto’s puffing cheeks, slivers of his precum dribbling out of the corners of his mouth.

 _‘This can’t go on,’_ he thought wildly, the heels of his feet scrambling against the fabric of his bed sheet. This wasn’t merely a game anymore. This was-It was…

It was pain. And it was pleasure. It was torture. And it was bliss. It was agonizing. And it was delight. Haru’s senses were heightened to the extent that he couldn’t think; he couldn’t even remember if he was still breathing. He would have screamed- let out a high-pitched wail of want, but somehow in the back of his mind, he was still clutching onto with dear life, the last remnant of respect he indulged for himself.

But, he could do nothing about his breaths coming in short stitches, hitching upwards slightly and then falling back down, only to be rewound for another attack. Or his toes that curled violently into the sheets; or his body writhing desperately against their fierce grips…

\--and yet he wanted more. He _needed_ more. He _craved_ more. The hot feeling in the pit of his stomach was growing exponentially; his body was on fire. He was sure it was, yet he marveled at his own restraint, as well as theirs, when he was so—

“I’m about to-” he panted his voice was a warble-a garbled claim. It was all he could manage to say. He could only imagine what sort of mess he looked at the moment, and he silently thanked the heavens that he **COULD NOT** see what he looked like, his hair drenched in sweat, his face a mingle of tears and sweat, his nipples taut and erect, his body littered with bruises and hickeys, his mouth panting tirelessly, his throat breathing erratically, and his jaw slack from all the lewd noises he **just** realized he was capable of making.

No one could survive this. No one in their right mind could—

“Let me co--,” he couldn’t finish his plea; at his words, his three tormentors seemed to gain momentum in their drive. Sousuke’s tongue pushed even further inside, along with a finger spreading his hole achingly wider. Makoto’s tongue lapped at his throbbing erection, withholding the frantic escape it so desperately sought, while Rin refused to stop his sucking till he’d officially branded him as his own.

 _‘This must be a dream,’_ he ascertained to himself, _‘It **just** has to be.’_ He was being devoured by not one-not two-but three, sets of tongues and fingers, and for the life of him, he couldn’t fathom how they were surviving without pleasuring themselves throughout this whole time. Satisfying him, gratifying him was their sole purpose at this very moment, and Haru couldn’t help but wonder then in this ridiculous challenge, whose name **SHOULD** he cry out?

 _‘No names,’_ the searing warning echoed in his head.

 **“Not yet!”** Haru rasped out loud in an almost reprimand to himself. But, he couldn’t take it much longer.

 “I-I---“ The words died on his lips, tumbled out without control, as he clenched the insides of his body together. He squeezed his eyes shut, all his muscles tightening, the pressure irresistible, and the sensations heightening all his senses, in fact. He was nearing his limit- the brink of existence.  He could feel it-sense it-taste it. The sounds in his room: lewd and hushed-sucking on skin-murmurs of indecencies-incoherent words-and the flushed swallows of deep desire. He was reaching the finish line. The flaming heat and desperate need for release--He could see the horizon just above the clouds. The light flooded his eyes-glowing steadily brighter and louder. Haruka Nanase was close. So **_fucking_ ** close---

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

“Nanase-kun, are you home?”

Haru didn’t see Makoto’s eyes widen with surprise, as he stumbled backwards awkwardly onto the floor, choking slightly in a frenzied state.

Haru didn’t feel the sharp intake of Rin’s teeth suckle even harder against his nipple, and his fingers squeeze the other even tighter, before releasing it suddenly as if receiving an electric shock.

Haru didn’t hear Sousuke’s lips gasp in alarm, as his tongue lapped once more at his hole before pulling away abruptly in a state of panic.

He was only dimly aware of his body curving upwardly of the bed in a fit of delirium, finally being released from the hands pinning him down. Countless spasms shuddered uncontrollably throughout his body, as white stars blinded his eyes. He felt a pool of blood rushing in his ears and the sound of something being unlocked from his center.  And from somewhere far off, he heard a dam being broken-a wall being smashed through-and a crossbow being released-and a tree branch being snapped, and a thousand white lights blurring his vision-and a flurry of birds being set free from imprisonment…

-and his breathless trembling voice echoing in his ears, crying out “Amakata-sensei,” when he blissfully came- riding out the waves of his orgasm, as the overflowing sensation pulsated throughout ever fiber of his being.

~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t say I didn’t warn you.  
> Honestly don’t know what I was trying to prove or accomplish with this. Guess I’ll just leave it to the talented experts who are pros at writing this sort of thing, and stick with what I *think* I’m capable of.   
> Feel FREE to hurl rotten eggs and tomatoes at me in the comments section; I know I deserve it. Unless, of course, someone out there DID enjoy then- by all means, leave a nice comment/kudos. I don’t usually receive comments on my work, maybe because they’re too long, so I won’t hold my breath. 
> 
> Well, I’m off to complete my angsty SouRin prologue to Silver Lining, which I should have been doing in the first place. *sigh*
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
